pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Wall Nut Bowling Endless
Wall Nut Bowling Endless is the endless version of wall nut bowling Nuts: * Wall-Nut: Does 1 Damage, Common * Tall-Nut: Does 2 Damage, Uncommon * Explode-o-nut: Explodes in a 3x3 area, Uncommon * Giant Wall Nut: Does ∞ damage in one lane, Uncommon * Devil-Nut: Does not roll, but shoots pitchforks that push zombies back and lasts for a minute,Uncommon * Nut-Crackler: Uses Fireworks to go to the other end of screen and attack the Zombies from the right, Rare (Great against Screen Door Zombies and Digger Zombies) * Wall-Peanut: Splits into 2 wall-nuts that go up and down after ricochet, Uncommon * Peanut: Shoots peas while rolling, Rare * Bit Nut: if 4 collide they make a byte nut which does 4 damage, if not then it does one damage, Common * Rubber Nut; if it hits a Zombie it doesn't do damage and ricochets to another Zombie and does one damage to that zombie, Common * Dark Nut: (I know its a candidate for deletion but i'm doing it) goes through a Zombie and does damage to the next one, Common * Butternut: Paralyzes the first zombie it hits, Uncommon * Construction-Nut: Creates 4 wall nuts rolling around it and it does 1 damage, Rare * Min-nut: When it goes offscreen it appears again but it only lasts for 30 seconds, Rare * Potion-Nut: Poisons a Zombie which means it suffers 1nds of damage every 5 seconds, poison lasts for 1 minute, Rare * Shove-Nut: Pushes the Zombie it hits back, Common * Toxic Wall-Nut: When it hits a Zombie it doesn't do damage but instead creates a toxic cloud on the tile and zombies that walk in it suffer damage, the cloud lasts 30 seconds, Uncommon * Sun Tall Nut: Produces 1 sun so you can buy Squash, Jalapeno and Cherry Bomb, Uncommon Zombies All Zombies come at random * Jack-In-The Box Zombie: Explodes in 3x3 area after some time, 1 Health * Digger Zombie: Digs to the left, 2 Health (Nutcracklers are good against them) * Pogo Zombie: Jumps over all plants except Tall-Nut and Sun Tall-Nut (Which kill them in 1 hit) * Giga Zombie: Is the same as normal zombie but has 2 health and 2x speed * Zombee: flies, so it can only be hit by a tall nut, which instanly kills it * Up and Down Quark Zombie: Up quark zombie is killed in one hit, but is 2x faster than a regular zombie, Down Quark Zombie has the speed of a regular zombie, but is killes in double the amount of hits * Zombie Slime: When hit it splits into 3 * Diamondhead Zombie: Needs 4 hits to kill * Gardener Zombie: Creates evil Wall-Nuts that bowl at you * Reflect Zombie: Only plants that are behind him will work * Spectral Zombie: has one health but only Dark Nut can hurt it (It doesn't go through it) * Tele-Zombie: Has one health and teleports randomly (takes 3 seconds to teleport) except on the last lane Category:Fizzyegg's creations Category:Day Mini-games Category:Endless Minigames Category:Wallnut Bowling Minigames